Elrios University
by VatinXHL
Summary: As Ryan Cross (OC) and his friend Elsword enter their first year of highschool they end up meeting a rather... interesting group of people who are also first years. Will they focus in class? Or will they end up with some distractions (Add x Elesis, ElsAi, Cheve, Raven x Rena, OC x Ara)
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note here: This story will be mainly based on Ryan Cross' POV**

* * *

As I stroll my way down the street I play my guitar thinking my new teachers ain't gonna let it slide at all. From what I've heard, going to highschool is a freshman wholly new and serious thing that shouldn't be taken lightly, at least that's what my teacher said. But according to my friend Elsword, who was also in his freshman year with me, highschool is actually a pretty mellow place, except for the mountains of homework they give you. I smile as a attract some of the girls walking on the same route as me comment on my musical skills. What they hadn't expected was what I did next. I spun around and did a bow before saying

"Glad you lovely lady's enjoy my music, I'll be here pretty much for four years" I say with a smirk that made a few blush. I chuckle and turn back around and continue to walk as I see the familiar red headed boy I knew so well. I lean a shoulder on him smiling as I say

"Seems I'm getting my fan club started already" pointing back at the group of girls behind us. I chuckle as he looks back and says

"Well damn dude we haven't even got to the school yet and your a chick magnet" he said looking to me. "But I place money on the fact its cause your guitar" I facepalm and respond

"You think I don't know that" as I begin to play again as I attracted a few more people. "But they also come for the charm" I say with a smirk. I was playing my favorite theme song from Ocarina of Time: Gerudo desert, I like the song mostly cause its a fast paced challenge which takes time to get right. One of the girls in particular recognized it and walked up to me. The way I describe her, She's a bit shorter than Elsword, but not by much, she had Purple hair tied into two ponytails, purple eyes, a pikachu hoodie which I wish I had my own of, skinny jeans with the knee area ripped a bit, and a pair of purple flip flops. She smiled as she asked

"Just a hunch and a guess here, you wouldn't happen to be a gamer would you" she asked which sparked my interest further about her.

"I'm a pretty good gamer yeah, better than the average is where I guess I'd categorize myself" I responded as Elsword laughed saying

"Yeah right I can mop the floor with you in CoD and Smash Bros. without trying" as I glared at him.

"Is that a challenge Eldork?!" I say as glare at him. "Cause I'll happily prove you wrong in both games" I say as the purplette sighed saying

"Newbies I can school you both" As I look at her. She does seem like a gamer girl so I respect that. Better not to question as I decided to introduce myself.

"The names Ryan Cross and my friend here with the red hair is Elsword Sieghart" I said with another smile as the purplette responded with

"My name is Aisha Void" smiling as well. I heard some whispers from the other girls saying

"Why did that nerd introduce herself"

"She'll infect them with her nerdyness"

"Why is it always the cute ones"

I look back to Aisha as she's looking at the ground tears forming in her eyes. I hand Elsword my guitar as I walk over to them as I say

"First off I don't know who you are thinking you can talk like that about her behind her back, second off being a nerd doesn't mean anything, all it means is that you're calling her smart in the end so you insult yourself in that matter, and thirdly, I don't think any of you are my type" before leaving back to Elsword and Aisha as I left the girls heart broken, maybe I went to far, but its no way to talk about somebody in that manner. Aisha looked at me with teary eyes as she hugged me thanking me.

"Don't go thanking me" I say then pointing to Elsword. "He's the one who said I need to always stand up for others so you should be hugging him" I say as Aisha then hugged Elsword. He glared at me as I mouthed 'she's all yours' and grinned as I continue walking again as Elsword and Aisha followed as I had gotten my guitar back and continued to play. We got in front of school as a group of kids turned towards us. Aisha walked ahead waving saying

"Hey guys" with a smile as they waved. Elsword sweatdropped as a red haired girl who I knew was Elswords sister Elesis walked to him saying

"Welcome to high school little bro" as she ruffled his hair as aisha introduced Elsword but not me. I sat there quietly before starting to play my guitar startling them.

"And who might you be" a blonde haired girl who had her hair down and a scrunchie on her wrist asked with a smile as everyone looked to me

"Well Aisha and Elsword already know me, but the names Ryan Cross" I say with a smile. "And don't worry with introductions since I heard your names already" I add as I was still holding my guitar in both hands before the sudden realization of said fact

"Nice guitar" The white haired boy with magenta eyes said pointing to it. "Didn't expect a musician this year" he added as I put it on my back. He was wearing a white hoodie, the hoodie being down, adorned with cat ears, the seams of the hoodie and the lettering with a more vivid purple color to it, the same thing with his pants, white and purple, his shoes were black with white laces and a set of dogtags around his neck.

"Thanks for the compliment" I said. The only girl in this group that caught my interest was the girl with ebony hair whose name was Ara. She just seemed... a more interesting person to get to know a little better. We had continued to chat near the front gate of the school as all the students passing by muttered something about the group but no one seemed to actually notice what was being said as they happily chat with eachotther about this year like the people around them were invisible. Me and Elsword glanced at eachotther as we both shrugged.

Maybe this year won't be so bad after all... although I'm helluva curious what's going on with this group and why the other students think bad of them.

* * *

Huzzah, it is I, Vatin! and as you may notice during this story I will continually update it to try to make it better in aspects of detail and character development. I won't go to heavy on pairings i say itd be a slight part in the mix that will be Elrios University! So I hope you enjoy and I always appreciate the reviews!

LIST OF CLASSES BEFORE I FORGET:

Elsword: Rune Slayer

Aisha: Void princess

Rena: Night watcher

Raven: Blade master

Eve: Code Empress

Add: Base class

Elesis: Blazing heart

Ara: Sakra Devenam (don't hurt me I can't spell this name)

Chung: Iron paladin

Luciel may be included idk and the el gangs appearances (aka hairstyles) are for their classes


	2. Chapter 2: From good to a hospital visit

After Aisha had explained what had happened earlier on the walk here it was smiles all around in the group. Apparently everyone here treated her like a sister as they seemed close together. For me I earned hugs from the girls and handshakes from the guys, my sides hurt from the bone crushing hugs from Rena and Elesis and my hand was sore from Ravens handshake, grip of goddamn steel is what he has. All the while Elsword sat there feeling left out since he was the one who told me to almost every time he helped me out. I pointed at Elsword at that moment and said

"Hey I wouldn't have been able to stand up for others if I didn't meet Elsword at all in middle school" trying to give him some recognition at this time, but all he got was thank yous and nothing else. I let out a chuckle in my head although Aisha hugged him again thanking him once more. At this time of year most people in the school were wearing t-shirts and shorts enjoying the last bit of nice weather before Autumn, but me being the outcast I was I was wearing a black v-neck T-shirt which had a dark grey dress shirt draped over it, a pair of loose black dress pants with a plain black belt holding them up, a pair of socks concealed by a dark brown pair of work boots with camouflage colored laces. I also had on a set of dog tags around my neck and black framed prescription glasses. My black hair slightly draped over my glasses as I barely had any time to get ready this morning and I threw on what I had on my dresser that I had yet to put away. I was mostly glad to the fact that it was a full set of clothes although now I slightly regret that they were dark clothes as the suns beating down on us today. Again as I look around everyone looks like their still on summer vacation and I look like I just came from a goddamn job interview. I swung around my messenger bag as I took off the dress shirt and stuffed it into a pocket on the bag. Elsword looked to me as he asked

"Why bother bringing a dress shirt if your not gonna wear it?", I wanted to deck him for being an idiot as it was pretty obvious why. I was literally about to say that I was going to deck him for being dense, but the bell decided to ring as I cursed Elsword mentally for being so lucky at that moment. I walk to my first class which was English with Mr Richian (Bethmas accessory shop owner) as I spot the teacher in the halls talking to another teacher about something. I decided to walk over and introduce myself as I was new to the school and all. He had given a grin and said

"Good good" before clapping his hands together. "I hope to see you pass my class this year since I can't stand the people who flunk" he added as he headed to his classroom. He flipped a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door as several students who were waiting patiently followed him into the room. Following the common logic of school I decide to do the same as I sat closer to the back of the room. The room itself was interesting as well as there were several desks in front for the use of the teacher, the student desks were in rows on a sort of large stair like platform, maybe this class used to be for band practice, my reason for saying it is the fact my middle school had a room like this but it was used for band and music class. I didn't mind because there was always a cool breeze going through a room like this because of the size of the windows for each row differed. As I was examining the room class had started as a few people I knew: Add, Ara, and Rena walked in a minute late saying they got kinda lost in the school. Mr Richian said it was fine as it was expected for first years, he then pointed to the corner I was in and sit and told them they could sit with Ryan Cross over there. They looked to were he pointed to see me as I waved. They then walked over and took the seats around me as I joked saying

"Hello there strangers, the names Ryan" with a cocky grin as add punched my arm saying

"We know that" in an annoyed tone. Ara and Rena just giggled as Ara decided to egg me on saying

"Well its nice to meet you Ryan, I'm Ara" with a smile. God she's cute when she smiles. Wait why was that the first thing coming to mind when I was focusing on the joke. Add just grumbled as Me Rena and Ara laughed. Mr Richian started to do attendance seeing who was and wasn't here so far. Less than half the class of 30 were actually present which made the room seem quieter than usually expected. I don't even understand why some of these people don't bother even showing up on the first day since it was the easiest thing to do unless you were sick or dying, which were the only real exceptions.

After Mr Richian did attendance he looked at the small group of people who decided to show up. "Since it would be pointless to do an activity with this small a group I'll give you all free time to chat, draw, sleep, or listen to music, just as long as you all keep it down" he said going back to the papers he had in front of him, mostly paperwork he had to fill out. He started to fill out the paperwork as I turned go back to my friends as we just started to chat. Ara snapped her fingers and turned to me saying

"Why not play a song Ryan?" before pointing to the guitar case leaning against the wall. That didn't really sound like a bad idea, besides I was probably going to end up to even if Ara didn't suggest it at all. Remembering that Mr Richian said that we could do anything as long as we stayed quiet I grabbed the case taking my guitar out wondering what I should play. The idea of playing Counting Stars crossed my mind as I tuned my guitar. I then started playing it without really any help or music sheet, I guess its because my mind can memorize a song like counting stars and play it back as I start to play it on my guitar, I swear to god I'm a music freak like that, or probably cause I'm a robot and I didn't know, but most likely it was because I was a music freak, being a robot in school would be weird. Although a weaponized robot prosthetic does sound awesome! Wait no I'm getting off track. I continued to play the song as my mind kept wandering off to a weaponized robot prosthetic although it didn't effect my playing. As I finished a placed my guitar down as there was a slight applause in the room. I smiled before telling my friends that I spaced out during the song and didn't realize how many people were listening as my mind kept wandering off. They looked at me in slight shock as Add asked

"Are you even human dude" as Rena smacked the back of his head.

"Of course he is stupid" She said glaring at add.

"Why would I not be human?" I ask sighing. "I mean its a ridiculous thought to think I'd be a robot or something, and even if I was why would I be here and not be trying to take over the world" I add, yes I know I was stereotyping every robot out there, but Add didn't need to know of the fact that I was thinking of weaponized robot prosthetics and the fact I thought I was a robot as well. Nobody needed to know at all. As I packed up my guitar the bell rang as we parted ways in the hall. The halls weren't anything special to look at, boring stone floors covered in some sort of laminate, black walls with a goldish lining and a white ceiling supporting the lights, with the occasional wall of lockers on one side of the hall or the other.

I walked into my science class, the teacher was a light blue haired woman who went by the name of Ms. Vanessa(Velder). Once again I was one of the first people at the class as I sat more to the front this time. The science classroom was a bit more narrow as there were two columns of large desks of which the surface looked like a type of smooth black slate material. The slate-like slabs sat on top of wooden supports that would form as if they were a teachers desk(I hope you guys are getting the gist of what I'm describing .). Two stools sat at every station in the room. The walls were lined with cabinets which contained science equipment and various science textbooks. I leaned my guitar case against a wall closer to me and placed my messenger bag on top of the table in front of me. As I watched the people walk in I noticed only two people this time: Aisha and Eve, they smiled at me as they walked in as Aisha took the seat next to mine and Eve took a seat at the table behind us. "Well looks like I got to classes so far with people I know" I say as I explain what happened at my English class. Aisha pouted saying

"I wanted to hear you play another song" as I then pat her head. She blushed slightly as I chuckle before saying

"If Ms Vanessa allows it I may" as her mood lightened quickly as she smiled. The bell rang signaling the start of class as we shifted our focus to the teacher. She quickly cleared her throat before speaking.

"Welcome to the first day of my science class everyone" she said with a smile. "My name is Ms Vanessa and I'll be here to make sure you pass this year, I for one won't take excuses for why you didn't work, my motto is, as long as you ain't sick or dying, you can do the work" she added continuing her smile. "What I'd like you all to do is go home and have your parents sign some paperwork for a few certain things in this school and for my class" she said grabbing a stack of paper and started to hand out the paper work. "Another thing I'd like to address, the person sitting next to you will be your lab partner for the year so I hope you get to know one another" she said as Aisha mentally fist pumped hearing that. Most of the kids grumbled except me Eve and Aisha as Eve spoke up saying

"Miss Vanessa I don't have a partner to work with" as the attendance left one spot empty apparently. Ms Vanessa looked to her before thinking quickly as she said

"Well then you can work with Ryan and Aisha here" pointing to us. "But that's the only exception I'll make due to the student who was supposed to be on the attendance moved away" she added before continuing to hand out the papers. I smiled to the fact that with three people this year will be a breeze to pass. After the long silence for the rest of class the bell rang again and I headed for my Gym class with Ms Stella.

Apparently the whole group had the same class as well so that was yet another thing I'd look forward to. Gym was fairly simple, all it was really was an explanation of the basic rules of the class, no jewelry, refrain from using electronics, No high heels or boots are allowed when we are playing a sport. There was also an explanation of the locker room and after that we went outside, I'm not gonna explain the school gym since it was literally a normal gym. The outside track doubled for both Track and for sports events like lacrosse, soccer and football.

The rest of the day went normally, I had art with Ara and Aisha, Lunch with the whole group, Technology class with Elsword, Chung, Add, Eve and Raven, Math with Elsword, Elesis, and Aisha, and History on my own, but two people caught my eye, one was a girl with a dark blue zip up hoodie, white hair, a black skirt, long black knee socks, and blue flats, The other one looked as tall as me with white hair with blue streaks, a naval blue hoodie and jeans with a white v neck underneath it, and black boots. Both had blue eyes but the girl seemed a bit, snobby, and the boy seemed to follow her orders and carried around her stuff. They were told that they'd be sitting near me and as they walked I scoffed muttering something along the lines of

"Great I have to deal with a snobby rich girl and her puppet" as the girl seemed to hear me as she slammed her hands on my desk before shouting

"Don't you dare insult me, Luciela Sourscream peasant!" the peasant part got on my nerve as I stood up staring at her saying

"I don't care who you are, hell to me you just proved your a spoiled little b**ch, who seems to think she should be respected like she's royalty" as she started to tear up at me calling her a b**ch. The boy put her stuff down before grabbing my collar and pulling me closer saying

"I don't know who you think you are to talk to Miss Sourscream like that so I suggest you apologize now" as I laugh.

"And what are you gonna do about it puppet, you gonna ask little Miss Spoilscream to let you kick my ass?" I ask laughing. "How much is she paying you puppet to make you a mindless Numbskull and listen to here every demand" I add chuckling as I realized Elsword was actually in this class as he watched from the doorway.

"She's paying me more than what your worth" aw, puppets trying an insult, cute. I just laugh saying

"Ah buddy you really are sad" before sighing. "I'm not gonna apologize to Spoilscream here for one reason" I add before going back to a serious expression. "She needs to be taught that she can spend all she wants for things she likes, but she won't have friends in the end" I say as I release my collar. "Because you can't buy respect or Friendship" I finish as I move my seat and Elsword sat next to me in awe while puppet comforted Spoilscream. Elsword turned to me before saying

"Holy sh*t dude, didn't know you could be like that at all" as I sigh rolling my eyes.

"She needed a reality check, so I wrote her one and cashed it in" I say as I focus on class again. This class is probably my least favorite now.

After school we all met at the gate again as Ara noticed my anger at the moment as she asked

"Are you alright Ryan" in a worried tone as Elsword answered for me saying

"He's sorta pissed after he went off on this spoiled rich girl and someone who she paid to be her puppet" as I looked to the ground annoyed. I felt everyones gazed fixated on me as a familiar voice rang to my ears saying

"And you still didn't apologize!" It was Luciela Spoilscream here to make me miserable again as Puppet followed.

"I don't need to apologize when I've done nothing wrong" I say agitated. Spoilscream whispered something to puppet as he handed her her things as Elsword was holding my guitar and bag as I had stormed out of history without them. He walked over to me and grabbed my collar before flipping me over his back. I hit the ground with a grunt, this guy got permission to fight me, joy. I got up as he walked back over to me as I took a swing at him. All he did was grab my hand and flipping me again and dislocating my shoulder. I cried out in pain as Sourscream chuckled saying

"He won't stop until I get my apology" as I growled at her. Raven walked over as he had more than enough as he straight out punched puppet in the face hard enough to knock him out. He helped me up as Ara rushed over to me making sure only my shoulder was dislocated. Luckily it was as she pulled me along stating that we were going to the hospital.

Sourscream and Puppet boy ain't gonna stop till I apologize. They can try but I have no reason to apologize in the first place.

* * *

 ** _Huzzah! Chapter 2 and I've incorporated the Duo of Lu and Ciel. Do you think I portrayed them correctly? Tell me in the comments!_**

 ** _Lu: Chilliarch_**

 ** _Ciel: Dreadlord_**


End file.
